The Summer Romance
by VPrincess116
Summary: About Draco and Cammie Harlington  OC  and her brother Adam  OC  Involves cutting, self-injury, suicide attempts, and sex. Rated M for mature content.
1. Leaving

**The Summer Romance**

**Chapter 1: Leaving**

"Cameron Mae Harlington, are you ready yet?" My mother called from downstairs.

"No, I've only got a few more things to pack!" I yelled back. Ugh! She is such a pain sometimes.

"Well, you better hurry up! The ship leaves in an hour, and it is going to take us a half hour to get there!" She replied.

We are going on a cruise to the Bahamas, and she only tells me this yesterday. My father and twin brother are waiting in the car already. Of course, they knew about it a month ago. I was away at dance camp so I was told nothing. Ugh, my family makes me so mad! And, to top it all off, we're moving at the end of the month to England. Which, of course, I also knew nothing about until last night. I am going to have to learn a whole new lifestyle, change schools, meet new friends, and perfect my new style. Not to mention, pack everything I own into five tiny suitcases and say goodbye to all my friends. It just isn't fair. But, nothing ever is.

I packed the last thing into my coat pocket, which was my iPod, and called down to my mother, "I'm ready mom!"

"Good! Let's go!" She replied.

Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm a witch. Yep, I go to school for witchcraft, and I have to transfer to Hogwarts for my 6th and 7th year. I used to go to The Northern Academy For Magical Beings, and boy, did I meet some strange people, or should I say, creatures. The school was for anybody who was magical, so I met some goblins, warlocks, demons, ogres, elves, dragons, fairies, pixies, trolls, unicorns, and centaurs. I am a pretty normal 16 year old girl. I have black hair with different colored highlights, hazel eyes, good size boobs, a nice tan, a few piercings (snake bites, belly button, tongue, cartilage, labret, monroes), a couple tattoos, and good height. The only thing I hate is that I am fat, well not really I just think I am. Is 122 lbs fat for a girl who is 5'6''? And, the only other thing I can't stand is when people label other people. Like 'Emo' what the fuck is that? 'Emo' is short for EMOTIONAL HARDCORE, not a label for people who cut themselves, which I do, but that is a whole different story. Anyway, my brother is also pretty normal. He is 6'1", 150 lbs, has black and red hair, hazel eyes, a few piercings (snakebites, eyebrow, ears, septum, monroes) a couple of tattoos, a great body, and a nice package (don't ask how I know that). He also cuts, but it is nothing to be ashamed of, it's not like we're suicidal or anything, well not at this point, anyway. I'll tell you more about that later, right now I have to get into the car before my parents kill me.

"Cameron…hello…earth to Cameron…" I heard my mother trying to get my attention.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Finally! I have been calling you for the past five minutes! What on earth were you doing?" She said, frustratingly.

"Sorry, Mom. I was just thinking about things." I told her.

"Oh, well don't worry, sweetheart. I'm sure you'll adjust. I mean it is difficult on all of us, but your father had to get transferred, and we couldn't resist the money offer. It is five times as much as he was making here." She said to me.

"I know it's just going to be really hard on everybody." I said.

"I understand, but it is not like we can do anything about it." She replied, and I got even more frustrated.

"I know I am just complaining." I explained. "You know what, Mom, I don't feel like discussing this right now, so I'm going to go out to the car."

"Oh, fine, but I'm here if you need to talk." She said.

"Yep…" I said airily.

"Oh my god! The ship is so big!" I squealed.

"I know! We are going to have so much fun!" Adam yelled.

We parked our car in a lot, and paid the fee. When we boarded the ship, we found our cabins and unpacked. I redecorated Adam's and my cabin. The walls were black, royal purple, hot pink, blood red, lime green, and electric blue. There were posters of all our favorite bands, including: Boys Like Girls, Nickleback, Plus 44, Sum 41, System of a Down, Taking Back Sunday, Slipknot, Disturbed, etc… There were Saw, Chucky, Tiffany, Freddy Krueger, Jason, and Marilyn Manson dolls. It was starting to feel like home. Adam walked in, and he was stunned.

"Wow…did you do all this by yourself?" He asked.

"Yep. It is amazing how far a little magic will go. Of course, if Mom, Dad, or any muggles come in, they won't be able to see it. To them it looks exactly like their plain old rooms." I told him.

"You really are too good." He said.

"I know, and that's why you love me." I replied.

"True, among other reasons…" He said. Just then, I heard a knock on the door. I went to answer it, and it was our parents.

"Okay, kids. We are going to leave you two to your selves, and if you need us we will have our phones with us." My dad said.

"Cool, see ya later." I replied. I grabbed my iPod, my phone, my wand, and one-arm hugged my bro and 'rents. I decided to explore my new territory.


	2. The Pool

**Chapter 2: The Pool**

After wondering around the ship for an hour, I decided to check out the pool. It was huge, at least 60 square feet and 20 ft deep at one end. There were three diving boards and five different slides. It was so cool. There were some pretty hot people there, too. This one girl looked just like me, but even more beautiful, and with blue streaks in her hair. Then, there was this really gorgeous guy with platinum blonde hair, and black and red streaks. He also had some really hot piercings. I would totally bang him, well maybe.

"Heads up!" I heard someone call, it was a boy with black hair and some totally hot piercings. He had a football in his hand, and he threw it to the boy with platinum blonde hair.

"Oh, hey Blaise," the blonde boy called.

"What's up Draco?" Blaise asked. He jumped in the water, and splashed me a little bit. By this time I was sitting on a lounge chair stripped down to my black lace bra and boy shorts, tanning. The water didn't feel too cold, and I was getting hot, so I stood up, put my stuff on the chair, and went over to the highest diving bored. I climbed up the winding staircase to the top, and prepped myself to dive. I was going to do a running back flip, toe touch, dive. I ran and my eye caught the blonde boy, Draco, staring at me. I jumped, loving the sensation of air hitting my body. _Back flip, toe touch, dive…_ I thought to myself. My head hit the water, and I touched the bottom. When I hit the surface I took a deep breath, and cheered on the inside, while I heard a lot of people clapping and whistling. Including Draco, Blaise, and my brother, who had just walked in as I jumped. I swam over to the edge and lifted myself out.

I walked over to Adam, and said, "Beat that!" I touched my pointer finger to the tip of my tongue, popped my right leg up, and touched my butt, making a sizzling sound.

He laughed and we telepathically said, "Handshake?" We laughed again, and did our special handshake. It ended with a kiss on the lips. Everybody whistled again, and I giggled. It is cool how we have a telepathic connection, because we are twins. He walked up to the high dive, and gave me a salute. I saluted back, and watched him do a double front flip dive. All the girls, and some guys clapped and cheered. I saw Draco and Blaise looking extremely upset, probably because they weren't getting the attention. I turned, and Adam was already out of the water.

"Pretty good, but I still think mine was better!" I bragged.

"No way! Mine was way better!" He said. I thought of something.

"Fine, we'll let them decide!" I said referring to the other people in the pool area. Adam, and I were always very competitive with each other. "Hey everybody," I yelled, "We are going to take a vote! This is my brother, Adam, and he thinks his dive was better than mine! Who votes for Adam?" All of the girls screamed as loud as they could. "Now who votes for me?" Most of the girls, and all of the guys yelled at the top of their lungs. I threw my hands into the air and said, "Thanks, everybody, for settling that. His ego is almost as big as his package, and I just can't stand it!" I yelled to everybody one last time, and laughed. He slapped me upside the head, which just made me laugh harder. The excitement died down, and we slipped back into the pool a few feet from where Blaise and Draco were throwing the football and chatting about random stuff. We were floating on our backs relaxing, and I decided I was hungry.

"Adam," I whined.

"Yeah," He mocked.

"I'm hungry, will you go with me to lunch?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, let's go. I'm kinda hungry too." He said. I noticed that Draco and Blaise were already gone.


	3. Lunch Date

**Chapter 3: Lunch Date**

We changed clothes, and we were already walking towards the dining room. I heard some banging, and I was curious as to what it was. I started walking toward the noise, and it was coming from a room.

_"I'm starving, let's go to lunch"_ Said the first voice.

_"Oh, fine. But we are finishing our game after that, I am so going to kick your ass at GUITAR HERO!"_ The second voice said.

_"Yeah, sure. I have been practicing!"_ The first voice replied, and then the door started to open. I stepped away from the door, and saw Draco's back turned to me. He was starting to turn around, but Blaise grabbed the football

"Hey, Draco turn around!" He yelled, and threw the ball. Draco ducked, and me being behind him, the ball was speeding towards me. I was too quick for it, though, and I jumped up to catch it. It slid into my right hand easily, and leaned into a back flip, landing perfectly. Football was definitely my favorite sport, and I was really good at it. Draco turned around to see where the ball went, but saw me instead.

"What the…how did…where'd you?" He stuttered. He looked at Blaise, who shrugged, and back to me.

"Hey, Blaise, next time you are going to be throwing around balls, make sure the person you are throwing it to is looking. That can be dangerous, you know you could have popped his eye out," I told him, and I spiraled it back to him, then muttered to myself and Adam, "Stupid muggles, they never pay attention." I turned back to them after we started walking, and Draco was still standing there looking dumbfounded. I laughed to myself, and kept walking.

A few minutes later we were still on our way to the dining area, and we were talking about how school might be. I heard someone calling, "Hey! Wait up!" I turned around. It was Draco, and Blaise.

I stood against the wall until they were caught up with us. "Yeah? What's up? Would you like a lesson on how to play ball?"

Draco smirked at me, and all I could think was how sexy it was. "No, I was wondering what you called us back there, and I wanted to know your names."

"Oh, it is just a slang term that I use for people I think are being idiots," I thought of an excuse in a split second. "My name is Cameron Mae Harlington, but you guys can call me Cammie or Cameron, and this is my brother Adam."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Draco Malfoy, but you guys can call me Dray or Drake, and this is Blaise Zambini, my best friend. Where are you guys from?"

"Illinois, in the U.S." Adam answered this time, "You?"

"England," Blaise said.

"Well, would you like to join us for lunch?" Dray asked.

"We'd love to." I said.

"Cool, and by the way, we aren't muggles. We go to Hogwarts." He said, and I was startled.

"Oh, wow. I would've never thought we'd meet other witches or wizards on this trip. Well, sorry about that. I'm sure you are pureblood, then. We don't usually associate with filth like muggles, or mudbloods. We are transferring to Hogwarts this year, so I'm glad we met somebody that goes there." I said. I was completely flabbergasted. He is so hot. I am definitely going to make good friends with him, and Blaise.

"Well, you can count on us to show you around." He said smirking at me, "Well, I'm starving so lets go to lunch."


	4. The Train Ride

**Chapter 4: The Train Ride**

We spent the whole cruise with Draco and Blaise. They filled us in about a lot of the stuff at Hogwarts. Our parents were thrilled when we told them we were friends with a Malfoy, because they are a very high-ranking family in the wizarding world, and very high-ranking death eaters, supporters of the Dark Lord.

After our trip, we went home to finish packing for the move. I had almost everything packed, except for my furniture. My parents would be shrinking it, and packing it in my trunk. I was still mad about the move, but at least a few good things would come of it, Draco, Blaise, Hogwarts, and the list stops there.

"Cammie?" I heard my brother call, "Come on we are leaving in five minutes!"

"Coming brother, dear," I loved to mock him. My mom walked into the room just then, and performed the shrinking charm on the rest of my stuff.

"He's right, you know. Wouldn't want to be late," She said, and walked out of the room. I sighed and thought about all the great memories I'd had there. I snapped back, and packed my mini furniture into my suitcase.

"Well, I guess this is it," I had thought to myself. And that was the end of my old life and the beginning of my new one. Little did I know that it would be a life of perfection and torture.

I ran through the wall just as I was told, and Adam came running right after me. I opened my eyes and was staring at a huge scarlet red train. It was pretty amazing. If only I looked the way that I usually did, this would be perfect.

Earlier this week, after we arrived at our new home, my father called a family meeting. He had been talking to Mr. Malfoy earlier that day, and had obviously learned a thing or two about "Pureblood Proper Etiquette", and boy did that throw me for a loop. He was making up these stupid ass rules for no reason at all. Like we must wear formal clothes to dinner, and no piercings or odd hair, clothes, and makeup in the presence of other pureblood families, and we must act noble around our elders. I found out later, the hard way, that if we didn't follow these rules, we would be punished severely.

The Malfoy family had visited our mansion the day before we had to start school, and of course, nobody informed me of this until I was called downstairs wearing my "normal" attire. I took one glance at Draco, and was shocked by his tidied up look. He was still hot as all hell, but in a mature sort of way. My father had politely told me to change my clothes, so I went upstairs to put on one of my newly bought dresses. I took off all of my makeup, fixed my hair so no red was showing, and took out my piercings putting clear, and unnoticeable ones in their places. As much as I thought this wasn't fair, I had been on my dad's bad side only once before, and I ended up in the hospital. Anyway, after we all had tea, and the Malfoys left, my father whipped out his wand, but I protested telling him it wasn't my fault as no one had told me they were coming. He didn't care. I got Cruciatus Curses flown one by one until I was on the ground shaking from the pain, but I would not cry, because I knew that it shows weakness. When I was about twenty seconds away from fainting, he pulled off the curse. I laid there, curled up in a ball, still in my formal wear, in shock. I could not believe my own father used an unforgivable curse on his only daughter. Not even Adam had been punished like that. I laid there all throughout the day, until Adam came to get me for bed. I still shook from the curse, and he carried me up to his room in his arms. He laid me on his bed and carefully undressed me, trying not to cause me any more pain. He left my lacy boy shorts and bra on, and placed the blankets over my cold body. He climbed into bed, and wrapped his arms around me, trying to protect me. For this, I loved him.

I blinked back tears remembering that day. I boarded the train in my white and red polka dotted sun dress. I had given up my individuality, my dignity, and my personality, just so I wouldn't get tortured. I had died my hair back to it's natural color, light brown, as did my brother. I kept clear piercings in, just so they wouldn't close up. I planned on turning back into my old self when I got to school.

I found a compartment near the front of the train, hoping that Draco or Blaise would choose to sit at the back, like I normally would have. My brother climbed in after me, sitting straight across from me, staring into my eyes.

"Don't worry Cammie, maybe they'll change before we come home for Christmas." He said, but I didn't believe him.

"Adam?" I asked.

"What?" He looked up at me.

"Would it be really terrible of me if I broke down right now?" I asked him with full sincerity. He came and sat next to me, pulling us into a cold embrace, for we were as cold as ice.

"You know I wouldn't judge you, Cammie. You're my twin sister, I can feel the pain clouding inside of you, I can sense the hatred burning in your heart, but I can also understand the fear of losing your individuality, dignity, and personality. I love you, and you can cry anytime you need to. It's not wrong to want to stop the pain." He always knows exactly what to say. I just let the backed up tears from sixteen years come pouring out onto his shoulder. He started to sing to me, one of my favorite songs.

_"I'll always remember, it was late afternoon. It lasted forever, and ended so soon. You were all by yourself staring up at a dark gray sky. I was changed. In places no one will find all your feelings so deep inside, was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes. The moment I saw you cry. It was late in September, and I'd seen you before. You were always the cold one, but I was never that sure. You were all by yourself staring up at a dark gray sky. I was changed. In places no one will find all your feelings so deep inside, was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes, the moment I saw you cry. I wanted to hold you, I wanted to make it go away. I wanted to know you, I wanted to make your everything, alright. I'll always remember, It was late afternoon. In places no one will find all your feelings so deep inside. It was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes the moment I saw you cry."_ He sang that song so beautifully, that I started to cry even more. I calmed down after about ten minutes of crying my eyes out, and three more songs later. I loved my brother so much. He was always there for me, and I don't think he's ever asked for anything in return, except for that one time, but even then it benefited me too.

"Thanks so much Adam, I really needed that." I told him.

"It's not a big deal, you know I love you. I never want to see you hurting." He said as I laid in his lap, letting him stroke my hair. I think I fell asleep for quite a while.

I had woken up to the sound of rain drops hitting the top of, _wait_…

"Where am I," I had thought to myself. I slowly opened my eyes, to see Adam deep in thought. I shifted over a little bit so I could get up.

"Hey, Cammie. You feel better now?" He asked as I sat up, and snuggled into his chest.

"Yeah, where are we?" I asked, and I felt a cold breeze come in, and I shivered.

"I tried to wake you up when we got to Hogsmeade Station, but you just wouldn't get up, so I had a couple of nice fourth years bring our trunks out to the carriage, which is where we are now." He told me.

"Oh, well, thanks. We should probably get changed if we're that close to the castle." I told him as I got up and went over to my trunk. I picked out one of my uniforms: Plaid skirt, white blouse, vest, knee socks, Mary Janes, tie, and a black robe.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He replied. I slipped out of my dress, and he took off his shirt, and pants. I looked over at his toned body, and blushed. I hated to admit it, but I am attracted to my brother. How sad is that? I knew he was checking me out too, because as soon as I looked over at him he tuned his face away from me. I used my wand to change my hair color back, and put my piercings back in. I then did Adam's. After we both put our clothes back on, we sat back in the same spot. I snuggled into his chest, taking in his scent. I just couldn't contain myself anymore.

"Adam?" I asked, smirking playfully.

"Yes?" He asked. I hoped he was in a good mood.

"Do you love me?" I knew he would say yes.

"In which way?" I was shocked he would ask me that, but I was glad he brought it up, not me. I got out from under his arm, and straddled him. I could feel it through his pants, rock hard. I smirked again, and placed my lips on his. He licked my lip asking for entrance, and of course I allowed him. He massaged my tongue, and we both let out a soft moan at the same time. He slowly worked his hand up my skirt to massage my thighs and further up to my private place. I let out a few soft moans, and just as I was about to explode, he stopped. The carriage stopped. I put my head in the crook of his neck, and he kissed the top of my head.

"Mmm," I moaned into his neck. "That way, do you love me that way?"

"That was the best kiss I've ever had." He said, avoiding my question, but I giggled anyway. I'll bring it up later, I guess.

"Yeah, me too. Right now we should probably get our stuff so we aren't late." I said.

"Yeah, your probably right." He said as I got off of him.


	5. The Sorting Ceremony

**Chapter 5: The Sorting Ceremony**

We walked up to the castle, and put our trunks where everybody else was putting their's. We then walked up to an older woman with her hair up in a very tight bun, and a pointy witches hat on. She had a bunch of little kids around her.

"Excuse me, but me and my brother are new here, and we don't exactly know where we're supposed to go." I told her.

"Ah, you must be Cameron, and you are Adam." She said gesturing to my brother, and we nodded. "You will be sorted before the first years, so you need to go through these doors, and then there will be a big room that has many doors. The Great Hall has the biggest doors. You need to wait outside those doors until you hear Professor Dumbledore call your names. You will then walk in, and get sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Which ever house you get sorted into, you shall go sit at that table. Go on before you miss your call." She told us.

I turned to Adam and thought to him, "Did you get any of that?"

"Not a thing." He thought back, and I giggled to myself.

"Well I suppose we should get in the building before we miss everything." I said. I started walking, and Adam trailed closely behind. I went into the big room, and immediately found the big double doors. I pressed my ear against one of the doors, and heard a man talking.

_"We have two new students this year. They are transferring from America, and they will be in sixth year. Please welcome Adam and Cameron Harlington"_ I opened the door, and Adam walked in first. The man motioned for both of us to walk up to come up to the stool in the middle of the hall. There was a ragged looking hat on it. The man picked up the hat, and Adam sat on the stool. I could hear the hat talking in his head.

_"Hmm, you are pure of blood. Brave as well. Oh, and sly, and cunning. Not very bright, but works hard. I think you would do well in Slytherin. How about it?"_ It said.

"Um sure?" Adam looked at me, and I snickered.

"Slytherin!" The hat yelled. The table with green and silver flags over it stood up and applauded.

"Cameron? Have a seat." Dumbledore said. I sat on the stool, and the hat started to speak in my mind.

_"Definitely brave, sly, witty, smart as well. Pure of blood, also."_ It started, but I interrupted.

"Please, I have to be with my brother." I told it.

_"But you would do so well in Gryffindor. Are you sure? Very well, then."_ It finished. "Slytherin!"

I let out a sigh when the table stood up and cheered. I walked over and sat next to my brother, who was sitting with Draco, Blaise, two goons, and a pug faced girl. Draco was right across from me, and I felt him looking at me so I looked up. He turned away just as I looked up.

"Hey Draco," I said.

"Hey Cammie, how was the rest of your summer?" He asked.

"Pretty bad. You weren't there." I said, and I saw his face turn a slight shade of pink. "How about you?"

"Same, I was really…" He started, but Dumbledore started to talk. All of the first years had been sorted.

"Welcome to those of you who are new, and welcome back to those of you who aren't. A reminder, the Forbidden Forrest is strictly off limits. Filch would also like for me to tell you that any Weasley products are banned from the premises, as well as a long list of other things posted on his office door. Well, now I think that I only have two more words to say at this moment. Tuck in." The table was suddenly filled with assorted foods. Adam, and I ate in silence while listening to the conversation going on between the surrounding people.

After the feast was over Dumbledore stood up once more, "Now that we have stuffed our bellies full of this delicious food, it is time to go to bed. Please ask your prefects for the password to your common rooms. Get a good nights rest for tomorrow will be the start of classes. You are dismissed." I had fallen asleep on Adam's shoulder, again. He of course carried me to the common room. It was only eight o'clock, and Adam wasn't ready to go to bed, so he sat down on one of the couches laying me on his lap.

I awoke to a conversation between Adam, Draco, and Blaise. I guess everybody else had went to bed. Draco and Blaise were sitting on beanbag chairs right next to the couch.

"Hey, guys." I said groggily. I met my eyes with Draco's, and he flashed me a quick smile before it turned into a smirk.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty. I thought you were never going to wake up." Adam said. "That seems to be the theme for today. Every time I look over at you, you're asleep."

"Sorry, I guess I've just had a lot on my mind lately." I said, I did feel bad about it. I know how to make it up to him, though. "I'm going to go up to my room, will you come see me before you go to yours?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be up in a few minutes." He said. I said goodnight to Draco and Blaise, and walked up to my room. All my stuff was already put away, so I stripped out of my uniform, and I got ready for bed. I brushed my hair and teeth, washed my face, and I climbed into bed. I heard the door click open, and I saw Adam walk in. He sat on the edge of my bed, and I pretended to be asleep. He stroked my hair, and started talking in almost a whisper, "If only you knew, Cammie. If only you knew how much I love you, how much I want you to love me the way I love you." I let a tear fall down my cheek. He bent over and kissed me softly on the lips. I wasn't sure if I should kiss back or not. Against my better judgment, I did. He froze.

"Mmm, don't stop." I said, and he slapped me upside the head, playfully.

"You were awake the whole time, weren't you?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

"No, maybe, okay, yes I was awake. I do love you Adam, and I know how much you love me." I told him. "Sleep with me?"

"Of course." He said, and I rejoiced in my head, which he probably heard. He slowly stripped out of his clothes, and I was about ready to pounce on him. When he was finally down to his boxers, he climbed into bed and closed the curtains. I looked over and saw Adam trying to cover up his erection. I giggled to myself, and turned over to face him. I scooted a little bit closer to him every few seconds, and he scooted a little bit farther away every time. He was at the edge of the bed with nowhere else to go. I smirked to myself.

"Hey, Adam? Where are you going?" I asked in a childish voice.

"Um? Nowhere. I guess I'm just embarrassed." He said.

"Aw, Adam. You don't have to be embarrassed around me. I won't hold the fact that I'm getting you hard against you." I giggled. I rolled over to the other side of the bed. I knew he would come over to me any second. I felt the bed shift, and I looked over but Adam wasn't in the bed. The bathroom door was closed, and I could hear him banging on the wall. I laughed to myself, and he came out looking paranoid. He started pacing back and forth. "Adam, you need to stop. You're going to wear a hole in the floor."

"Shut up, you're a stupid fucking bitch-faced whore!" He yelled, he never yelled at me, or called me names. I got out of bed, and threw my robe on. I walked out of my room, and down the hallway. I was trying to find Draco's room. I found it at the end of the hall, and I knocked on the door. I heard some shuffling, and then the door opened to reveal a groggy Draco.

"Cammie? What's wrong? Where's your brother?" He asked.

"Um, Dray? Can I um spend the night in here?" I asked him, almost in tears, for the second time today.

"Cammie, what's wrong?" He asked. I just shook my head, and the tears started to pour. He pulled me into his room and laid me on his bed. He sat down next to me, and rubbed my arm moving my hair out of my face. I calmed down slightly, and he laid next to me. I moved in closer laying my head on his toned chest.

"Cammie, what happened?" He asked again. I barely choked out an answer.

"He yelled at me," I sobbed, "He never yells at me."

"Who did? Who yelled at you?" He looked genuinely concerned.

"Adam." I said.

"Why? Did he hurt you?" He said. I didn't know if I should tell him.

"No, he didn't hurt me. You are probably going to think I'm a freak, but here goes. I am sexually attracted to my brother. I don't know why he was mad, but he had gotten an erection, and said he was embarrassed. I told him there was no need to be embarrassed for that. He stormed into the bathroom and started banging on the wall, then he came out and started pacing. I told him he was going to wear a hole in the floor and he screamed at me calling me all these cuss words. I really hate myself right now." I explained.

"Oh, Cammie. It's not your fault at all. It is his fault, if he was uncomfortable he should have left the situation, not taken it out on you. There's nothing wrong with being attracted to your brother. As far as I know, he's attracted to you too. Sex is natural, and healthy. It is nothing to be ashamed of. I mean, it is kind of weird, but I understand." He said. I think I had fallen in love with Draco. He is so nice and understanding.

"Your right, it's not my fault I have raging hormones, and my brother is hot." I said. I looked up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks so much for letting me in here so late at night. Can I still stay the night?"

"For all that help I gave you, all I get is a kiss on the cheek, and then you still want to stay here with me. Nuh uh! Your crazy, girl." I know that I had a look a complete shock on my face, and then I saw him smirk at me. I smacked him in the arm.

"You are so mean, Dray! I almost believed you for a second there. So, I'll take that as a yes to spending the night here." I rambled on until he cut me off by crashing his lips down on mine. He already had his mouth parted, so I slipped my tongue into the gap. I moaned softly as he played with my tongue ring. He suavely untied my robe and slipped it off onto the floor. I could tell he was shocked that I only had undergarments on, but I continued the kiss anyway. His hand traveled up my body, resting on my breast. He waited a few seconds, probably to see if I was going to stop him, which I had no intention of doing. He gave it a squeeze, and I let out another moan. I felt my bra unclasp, and it was thrown on the floor. He broke our kiss and started nipping at my jaw. He made his way down to my neck leaving hickeys one after the other. Down my chest, he was using his tongue to tease me. Meanwhile, his hand traveled down to my panties. He slid his hand into them, massaging me, and making me moan louder. "Mmm…Dray…oh god…ah, ah, ah…" By then I was panting and squirming. I was about to explode for the second time that day, but he stopped.

"God! It's like they know when it's going to happen, but they won't let it. It is so unfair!" I thought to myself. He stood up, but I didn't want him to leave. I got out right behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and was going to say something, but I cut him off. I jumped onto him and he grabbed me before I fell. I pressed my lips against his. I tugged at the elastic on his boxers. I could feel him smirking as our lips parted. I got my feet back on the ground, and then I pushed him onto the bed. I pulled his boxers off. I bent down and kissed his stomach, and then I kneeled on the floor taking it all in my mouth. I moved up and down his shaft as he was trying to hold in a very loud moan. My hands were traveling across his muscles. He couldn't take it anymore, so he grabbed a pillow and shoved his face into it, but I could still hear it, just not as loud. I stopped, and decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. I grabbed my robe off the floor and pulled it around me. I started heading towards the door.

"Good night, Draco…" I said flirtatiously. He sat up really quickly, and rushed over towards the door; standing in front of it so I couldn't get out.

"Whoa…wait a minute, Cammie. You can't just leave me hanging, and not finish what you started." He said hopefully.

"How does it feel?" I mocked.

"Cammie…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stop like that, but it's just my nature. I can't let you climax before I do, it's against my rules." He apologized. I had already taken my panties off when I put on my robe. I slowly undid the tie, and dropped it on the ground. My hair had been in a ponytail, but I took it out so it was hanging loosely on my shoulders. "Cammie you are so beautiful. Please stay." The robe slipped off my shoulders, and I started walking towards him.

"Shall we?" I asked, and he pulled me into an embrace. I threw my legs around him, and he carried me the rest of the way to the bed, lying me down gently. He was about to enter me, but I hesitated. "Drake? I have something to tell you."

"What? Am I doing something wrong?" He asked worriedly. I giggled.

"Even if you were, I wouldn't know. This is my first time, Dray." I told him.

"Oh my god, Cammie…why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have seriously hurt you." He said laying down next to me.

"I don't know, I guess I didn't think that it mattered, but I'm scared." I said, turning my head so I could hide my embarrassment. He gently pulled, with one finger, my chin so I would look at him.

"Cammie, we don't have to. I'm not going to force you to do something you're not ready for." He said, but I could sense the disappointment in his voice.

"I know, but I want to. It's just, I know it's going to hurt." I said my voice was shaking slightly.

"Would it make you feel better if I walked you through it?" He asked.

"Would you?" I said, hoping it wouldn't be as bad as everybody says it is.

"Of course. You ready?" He asked. I nodded my head. He got back over me.

"Okay, I'm just going to enter slowly, tell me if it hurts, I'll stop." He went in about two inches, and I felt some pressure, but no pain. He slowed down even more, and then came the pain. "Give me your hands." He held them tightly. I winced as he broke through. "Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?"

"No, I'm fine, just go slow." I said, but I wasn't fine. This hurt worse than my tongue piercing. He leaned over and kissed my lips tenderly, it melted away all the pain. As long as he didn't break the kiss, I would be fine. He slowly went all the way in, and back out. I slowly got used to the pain, and I was starting to enjoying it. Our lips parted, and there was no more pain. "How did you do that? How did you take away the pain?"

"I don't know, I just wanted you to not be in pain anymore. I didn't think it would help any." He said. I smiled, and leaned up to kiss him. I wanted him to start going again, and just like that he was thrusting himself in me. I moaned loudly into his mouth, and he started going faster. After only a few minutes I was whimpering and squirming. I heard Draco's breathing getting heavier, and more forced. I was almost out of breath, but I didn't want it to stop. He leaned over and pressed his lips on mine once more, and I had put my arms around his neck. I felt this pleasure surging throughout my body and a warm liquid inside me. I didn't realize I was digging my nails into his back. He collapsed next to me out of breath. I smiled in a daze. I turned to face Draco, and he was smiling at me. I scooted over and closed the gap between us, and I felt his arm snake around my waist pulling me closer. I snuggled into his chest, and he kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Dray." I said, and I knew I meant it.

"What did you say?" He said sounding annoyed.

"I love you?" I said sounding unsure of myself.

"Cammie, I am flattered that you think you feel that way, but it's impossible." He said, and I was hurt. "Nobody 'loves' me. They either respect or fear me, or are just overly infatuated."

"Draco…how can you say that? How do you know how I feel? You have been so nice to me tonight. You took away my innocence. I can understand if you don't love me, but how can you sit there and tell me that I don't love you? I'm sorry, Draco, but I'm leaving. I guess all you wanted was a one night shag." I wrapped my robe around me, and grabbed my undergarments. I walked out the door and slammed it behind me. I walked away letting tears falling down my cheeks. I wondered if Adam was still mad, or if he was still in my room. I walked the length of the hallway to my room. There was a note attached to my door:

_Dear Cammie,_

_I am extremely sorry that I got mad at you, I just hope you can forgive me. I could not live with the fact that I caused you any pain. I just didn't know what to do, it is very wrong to love your sister the way I love you, to be in love with you. I wasn't sure if you felt the way I did, so I just figured that I shouldn't be doing this. Know that I will always love you._

_Your brother,_

_Adam_

I couldn't believe that is why he got mad. He knows that I love him like that, well at least I thought he did. Whatever. He must've gone to his own room thinking that I would be mad at him.

"Adam?" I thought spoke. I waited a few minutes. "Adam, I'm not mad at you. You can talk to me. Actually I have to talk to you about something." I waited a few more minutes, but still no answer. Maybe he is asleep and can't hear me. Whatever I'll just talk to him tomorrow.

I opened my door, and it was pitch black. I tried to get to the bathroom, but my trunk was in the way. I opened it and took out some short pajamas. I put them on after I took my robe off. I felt my way around the trunk and into the bathroom. I turned the light on, and used the toilet. I washed my face and brushed my teeth again. I left the bathroom light on while I walked over to my nightstand, turning on my nightlight. I went to go turn the bathroom light off, but I saw some dark liquid on the floor. I went back into the bathroom because I forgot to brush my hair, and I noticed that there was one of my razors laying on the counter without the blades. Adam must have been cutting. I turned the room light on and I screamed at the top of my lungs. Adam was laying on my window seat with blood trickling all down his arms and legs. I ran over to him and saw his wrists, they were slit really deep. His lips were turning blue. I felt for a pulse, and listened for breathing but there was none. I started bawling, knowing he was dead. I ran out of the room and back to Draco's door. I didn't even bother knocking. I turned his light on, but he wasn't there. I saw his bathroom light on, so I opened the door, it's not like haven't seen him naked. He was sitting on the toilet with a razorblade in his hand. He already had several gashes in his arms.

"Cammie, what are you doing here?" He said standing up. "You can't just come barging in my room anytime you want, especially the bathroom. Wait…why are you crying again? I can tell this is going to be an on going thing." I couldn't breath, I was struggling for air. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the hallway to my room, but I couldn't go in. He was trying to get me to breath, but I didn't care. "Cammie calm down, you're going to pass put if you don't start breathing right."

I stopped sobbing long enough to get out three words, "Please save him." He was still clueless. I turned him around and pushed him into the room.

"Oh my god!" I heard him shout. I heard him say a spell and he came out of the room with Adam floating behind him. "Come on, Cammie we have to get him to the hospital wing." He pulled at my wrist but I couldn't move. He scooped me up in his arms, and I fainted.


	6. Waking Up

**Chapter 6: Waking Up**

I woke up in the darkness. I saw someone sitting in a chair beside me. As my eyes adjusted, I realized I was in the hospital wing, and the person sitting next to me was Draco. I remembered what happened and immediately, tears came pouring out of my eyes. I got out of bed, and went into Madame Pomfrey's office. She was sitting at her desk doing paperwork. I cleared my throat and she looked up.

"Cameron, dear. Come here sit in the chair." She said. I sat in the seat she had pointed to. I still had tears pouring out of my eyes. "Oh dear, I know this is hard on you, but you must know it is not your fault. If you are feeling up to it, you can go back to your dorm room."

"I can't go back there after what happened. I just can't…" I said. How could I have let this happen. I was off losing my virginity while he was in my room committing suicide. "Is he…you know…dead?"

"Not quite, but he is in a coma. He will never wake up. He is in the bed next to yours if you want to go see him." I hadn't noticed anyone in the bed next to me, but I was out of the door before I even let her finish. I saw him laying there, with so many tubes and wires connected to him. I sobbed as quietly as I could, trying not to wake Draco up. I couldn't handle him right now. Why did Adam have to go and do this shit to me? His best friend, the only person who ever truly loved him.

"Adam? Can you hear me? It's Cammie, and I am not mad at you, but I will be if you don't come back to me. Damn it! Please come back I can't live without you. If you won't come back to me here, then I will have to go to you wherever you are." I thought spoke to him, but of course there was no answer. This was all my fault. There is only one thing I can do. I walked over to Draco and kissed him lightly on the lips making sure not to wake him. I found some spare parchment on the desk. I took a quill and ink from the drawer. I wrote a note to Draco.

_Dear Draco,_

_I know that you don't really love me, and I really don't know why you were so nice to me sometimes and such a dick the next. Well, anyway, if you are reading this I have killed myself, because I have nobody that's alive to love me. I am going to find Adam, and we are going to live in eternity together where no one will judge us being together._

_Love,_

_Cameron_

I went back up to my dorm room to grab the dagger I had been saving for this day. It had black metal, and the hilt was black with red roses twining up the sides. I went into my trunk and pulled it out of the secret compartment. I pranced quickly up to the Astronomy Tower and stuck the note in my mouth. I was perched on the ledge and I heard someone running up the stairs. I turned around to see Draco running at me, but I was very far away from the door. I let a tear fall from my eye as Draco yelled something to me.

"Cammie don't! Cammie, please don't do this!" He screamed. I could see the tears pouring from his eyes. I faltered for a moment wondering if he actually did love me. I couldn't take that chance. When he was close enough to almost reach me, I let the note drop out of my mouth and into his hands. I leaned backwards and immediately felt the rush of air surrounding me as I smiled knowing I would be seeing Adam as soon as I hit the ground. I turned over to make sure the dagger would plunge straight through my heart. There was only pain for a second or two, as my eyes rolled into my head, and my world went black.


	7. Dreamland

**Chapter 7: Dreamland**

I opened my eyes as I lay in a white cloud. I walked forward into a mist. I looked down and realized I was completely naked. I walked a few more feet and the mist cleared. I could see green grass, and beautiful flowers. I saw a great rock to sit on. I walked over to it, and climbed to the top. I could see miles of green. Then I heard a whisper. I couldn't make out what it was saying, but it was getting louder.

"_Cammie…Cammie wake up…please Cammie, this is all my fault. I need you, I love you. Please wake up for me._"

I wanted to listen to the voice, but it was so peaceful here. I don't know why I'm here, but I like it here. I saw an odd light coming from the sky somewhere. I wanted to go towards it, I wanted to bathe in it. I walked into the light and I felt the most amazing warmth and a tingling sensation throughout my whole body.

I heard voices around me. They were talking so fast I couldn't understand what they were saying. I was in a lot of pain, though.

"You need to put more pressure on the wound. Give her this. Her heart rate is coming back to normal. It's a miracle. Her pulse is eighty seven. She's lost too much blood, she won't make it. She is going to go into a coma." I heard a lot of people in the room, talking about medical stuff. My eyes were opening up, and all I could see was white, people, and wires. "She's waking up! Thank God! Get her some water!"

"Adam? Where's Adam? Draco? Dray, where are you?" I mumbled, but I don't think anybody heard me. I tried to speak louder, "Where is Adam? Where's Dray? I need them!"

"She's talking, somebody get Draco. Wheel Adam's bed over here!" I heard a distinct voice, It was my mother. "Honey? Cameron? Can you hear me?"

"Mommy. I missed you so much." I said. "Where's Drake, I need him."

"Oh, sweetie. Somebody's trying to find him. Just hold tight, and whatever you do, fight the urge to fall back asleep. You might not wake up if you do." I could feel pressure on my hand. I looked over, and it was Adam.

"Adam? Is that you?" I asked. I sounded like I had been drugged.

"Ca…Cam…Cammie…I…love…you!" He stuttered, but it was him. I smiled, I think. He didn't let go of my hand, and I knew that he wouldn't.

"Let me through, damn it! I need to see her!" I heard a voice that sounded so familiar, but I couldn't quite place who it was.

"Sorry Mr. Malfoy. Only family is allowed in here." Somebody said. Draco? Oh please let me see him. I was so happy, I couldn't breath right. I started to hyperventilate. "Somebody give her oxygen, quick! She's losing her heartbeat, again! She's going down fast, we need to shock her! Clear!" I felt a jolt run through my body. "Clear!" I could hear the monitor was beeping at a regular pace again. I still had the oxygen mask over my face, but I needed to say something.

"Let…me…see…him…" I couldn't breath again, so I put the mask back on, "I will not…put…this back on…until…I see…Draco…" My heart rate was dropping quickly, and I knew they wouldn't take the chance of me losing consciousness again.

"Mr. Malfoy! Hurry please! Come in here now, or she will die!" That same person who told him to stay out said. My vision was getting blurry.

"Cammie…Cammie wake up…please Cammie, this is all my fault. I need you, I love you. Please wake up for me." Where have I heard that before? It was Draco calling me before. I took a deep breath so I wouldn't get over excited. I opened my eyes, and there he was. Kneeling at my bed side, the tears pouring from his eyes.

"Don't ever say that…to me ever again, Dray…It is not your fault…I need you here…don't ever leave me again…I don't care what those stupid healers say." I said, and even though it hurt me physically to say it, it needed to be said.

"I am so sorry, Cammie. I didn't mean anything I said to you. I was just…afraid." Draco is such a prat. He makes me feel two inches tall one second, and like a princess another. I never know what to expect with him. This is going to be one interesting year at Hogwarts.


	8. Back To Normal

**Chapter 8: Back To Normal**

Adam and I were out of the hospital in two weeks. Mostly because of Draco. He made me so anxious, I would start hyperventilating and my heart rate would drop, and everybody would make a fuss about it. He finally realized that it was him making it happen, and refrained from over emotional conversation. Adam refused to leave until I was completely recovered. So I was stuck with two fussy babies, and one fussy nurse. My mother went home as soon as I was mostly recovered, except for the Draco thing, and my father never came to see us once. Supposedly he was on some big business trip.

I caught up on all of the homework we had in two days, and I helped Adam with his. We are being released in ten minutes, as soon as Madame Pomfrey checks our vitals. Adam was already up and ready to go. I however was being difficult. My stupid veins weren't showing up, so I was stuck with a needle about twenty times when she finally hit a vein. I'm really lucky that I completely missed all my organs when the dagger went into me. It just shattered a couple of ribs.

"Alright, you two are free to go. Just remember do not over exert yourselves with strenuous activity. This means, no carrying your books to class, no running, or exercise, and never do that again! Get out, and don't come back!" She said shooing us out into the hall. Finally being able to walk around without somebody walking right next to me. I looked around, and didn't see anybody, so I grabbed Adam's hand and dashed down the stairs as fast as our legs would carry us. We reached the place where we enter the common room, and I remembered that we don't have the new password.

"Shoot!" I said. I really wanted to be back in my own bed. Classes weren't over for at least a half hour, and it would take Draco at least ten minutes to get up to the hospital wing, realize we're already gone, and come back here. He would be the first one here, though, because everybody is going to be outside on this beautiful day. I still haven't talked to Adam about what happened, now is just as good a time as any.

"Adam?" I whispered.

"Why do I have the feeling that this conversation is going to end with us all over each other, or at each others throats?" He replied.

"I think we need to talk." I said frankly.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He looked over at me. I sat against the cold wall, and Adam followed suit.

"I could never be mad at you for how you feel. I just wanted to tell you that I feel the same way, but I have Draco, and I love him just a little bit less than I love you. The fact that you're my brother overrides how much I love either one of you. Simply because it's wrong to love your brother like that. We can still mess around, and stuff like we used to, but not when Draco is around. I lost my innocence to him, because I was mad at you. It would have been you I lost it to, if you weren't being so damn stubborn. I finally realized that you love me as much as you say you do, but killing yourself because you hurt my feelings is pushing it a little too far." I told him. He looked down at the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Cammie. I never meant to hurt you. I finally realized that you love me as much as you say you do, but killing yourself because I almost died is pushing it a little too far." He said. I laughed when he said that because he couldn't come up with anything of his own to say.

"So are we cool?" I asked.

"I'd sure hope we're a little more than cool, because otherwise our hearts of ice would melt." He said, making me laugh again. I leaned on his shoulder for several minutes. Nobody said a word. It was silence, but not awkward. Just us two enjoying each other's company. The last bell of the day rang, but we didn't even flinch it wouldn't be too long before Draco come down, anyways. Exactly ten minutes after the bell rang I saw Draco walking towards us. I stood up, and helped Adam get up. Draco stopped two feet in front of me and dropped his stuff. I closed the distance between us, and he scooped me into his arms. I laid my head on his shoulder, and took in his scent. He turned his head towards me and our lips met in one of those kisses that made your knees weak. When we parted he grabbed his bag in one hand, and me in the other. He opened the wall, and we walked into the common room. Draco sat down on the good couch, and Adam sat at the other end of the same couch. I laid my head in Draco's lap and my feet in Adam's. We just sat there, again, nobody making a sound. After a few hours, Draco sat me up.

"I'm going to get dinner, you guys want to come?" He asked. I thought about it. I really didn't want to be around all those people. I started to think about what they would say, how they would treat us. I hadn't noticed that I was hyperventilating again.

"Cammie? Draco, she's not breathing! Should we go to the hospital wing?" Adam said panicking.

"No, I've got this. Cammie, you listen to me. Don't do this, you're going to be fine. Adam, go get her some water, there's some in my mini fridge." Adam got up, and ran upstairs. Draco pressed his lips against mine, and all I could think about was how right this felt. I started to breath again, and he pulled away. He sat down next to me and took my hands in his. I leaned on his shoulder, and he put a protective arm around me. Adam came down with the water, and I took a sip.

"Thanks, guys. I don't know what I'd do without you." I leaned on Draco's shoulder, and held Adam's hand. "Draco, didn't you want to go get dinner?"

"Yeah, but I want to make sure you're okay." He said.

"I'm fine, go ahead and eat. I can't go in there, so I'll just stay here. Adam, you can go if you want." I said.

"I have an idea! Why don't you two meet me by the front doors in an hour. We'll have a celebration dinner." He said excitedly. We nodded, and he practically ran through the door.

"Well, somebody's excited." I said giggling.

"Yeah, that's for sure. I'm going to go have a shower, you want to come?" He asked.

"Yep. Sounds good to me." He pulled me off of the couch, and picked me up, and I was giggling all the way up to his room.

"Good, because I wouldn't have taken no for an answer." He said mischievously. I leaned back on his shoulder, and wished that this moment would never end.


	9. Bathtime

**Chapter 9: Bath Time**

I stripped out of my clothes, and put my robe on. Adam was already in the shower, and I was a little nervous. I had my undergarments in my hand, and I was ready to get in. I walked into the bathroom, and closed the door. I put my stuff on the shelf, and took off my robe. I opened the curtain, and Adam was facing the other direction. I don't think he even knew I was there. I went up right behind him, and put my arms around his waist. He sighed, and turned around to face me. I smiled and put my head on his chest. He toyed with my hair, and I looked up at him beaming. I lifted my head, and put my arms around his neck. I closed the space between our lips, and it was unspeakable, even more so than with Draco. He tongued my bottom lip pleading for access to my salivating mouth-I granted it to him with no hesitation. He ran his hands down my silky, smooth breasts, pausing to caress me in certain places, and deviously moving downward. He rested his hand in between my legs, continuing to fondle me. I lamented to him in my much wanted carnality. He abruptly slipped two fingers in me, and that nearly took me over. While moving his hand, my legs fired up; quaking, and I was nipping on his neck; mostly to keep me from screaming. I was about to glide off my ever heightening cliff, but he impeded the overwhelming satiation that was mounting up.

I groaned in my thoughts, _"They always stop, and it drives me nuts!"_ Though, I let it go, because he picked me up and removed his obstacle, the shower door, bringing me out to his bed. He sent me cascading, gently, towards his Egyptian, cotton sheets. My face mindlessly lit up, and he smirked whilst embarking on his mission to float his-well built, powerful, intimidating, gorgeous, beautiful, dazzling-manly body over me. My eyes lured his face down to mine, and our lips hit it off, sending chills through the entirety of my being.

"Do you want to? Are you ready?" He said after our lips parted. I smiled and nodded. He entered me slowly, and I let out a loud gasp. His tongue danced across my ever hardening, rosy buds, and a wave of heat rippled through my veins. I arched my back as he hit my sweet spot, and I moaned. He pulled out and thrust back into me with great force, and I struggled not to scream out.

"Oh, Adam! Fuck me! Yes keep driving your hard dick into me." I moaned as I met him thrust for thrust. Soon I felt that same overbearing pleasure rip through my body sending me spiraling towards insanity. Adam let out a few short but loud gasps, and I felt him spill his seed into me. I laid on the bed for a few moments and Adam was laying right up against me.


End file.
